Definatly in Love
by broken-inside-x
Summary: Sequal to Sounds like you're in Love


"_He's not completely perfect, I mean he's still very arrogant, but I don't see it as much. I can't get him out of my head. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get bloody Chad Dylan Cooper out of my head?"_

"_Sounds like your in love" but instead of Lucy's voice she heard the familiar accent of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Both Sonny and Lucy spun round to see him standing in the doorway, hands in his pockets, staring directly at Sonny._

"_Definatly sounds like you're in love"_

"Oh my Chad!" Lucy exclaimed but Sonny couldn't say or do anything. He was still silently staring at her with those ice grey eyes and she couldn't even divert her eyes. He had heard everything, he finally knew. Was there any point in denying it or was it a lost cause? She could sense Lucy's eyes on her too and knew her friend was worried about what she would do but all she could do was stare back at him. She had to say something but instead of her usual witty remark all she could think of was their typical way of greeting each other.

"Chad"

His eyes never once left hers but instead of talking back to her his reply was,

"Lucy, I think Tawni wants you"

Sonny finally managed to break away from his gaze to see the questioning face of her best friend who was obviously worried about leaving her alone in this situation. She nodded slightly to show that she was ok even though she knew her heart was about to be shattered because as always Chad Dylan Cooper was right. She was in love and he knew about it. Lucy near enough ran from the door turning only when she was behind Chad to mouth Good Luck and give her thumbs up.

Finding the courage she looked back at him to find that he still hadn't stopped looking at her. She stared back and spoke to him in what she hoped would sound confident but came out sounding broken.

"Go ahead and laugh Chad, just make it quick I have a party to go to"

"You really think that low of me Sonny?" he sounded hurt but that's ridiculous. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do hurt right?

He still hadn't looked away only now he was walking towards her, his blonde hair hung slightly over his eyes making him look ever cuter to Sonny. That didn't help her at that point though and he was getting closer so she did the only thing she could think of. She backed away.

Now he defiantly looked hurt, he stopped dead in his tracks and tried to explain to her.

"I didn't mean to listen in, Tawni asked me to come find you and Lucy, she wanted help with something or other. But I heard Lucy ask about impressing someone and I couldn't move. I froze and listened."

She couldn't control her anger now. How dare he just stand outside and listen to her empty her heart out. He didn't even have the decency to make himself known

"How could you? Is it your life long mission to let me embarrass myself? I told Lucy the only secret that I have gone against everything to keep a secret. I know what you're going to say after you've had your laugh. You're going to say how could you ever think I'd like you Sonny? Let's be realistic Sonny, you're from Chuckle City and I'm from The Falls, I'm a whole different league. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I could have any girl I want. What makes you think I'd choose you Sonny Munroe" she knew the things she was saying were harsh and a tadge unrealistic but she couldn't help it. All of her insecurities came out.

"So I'll save you the breath Chad. I get it and know you can leave" she hadn't realised that tears had been steadily falling down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily

Oh god she thought to herself, I'm having a breakdown over Chad.

He was defiantly hurt now, it was written plainly all over his face but he was determined to get through to her. He moved past Tawni's soft couch and over towards Sonny who was still stood in front of the mirror

"I'm hurt that you think I'd say something like that how on earth did you reach that idea?"

"Because you're Chad Dylan Cooper. You don't care about anyone else but yourself and you're always trying to wind me up or embarrass me. You wouldn't do that if you cared."

"You're wrong about everything. The question is how could I not like you Sonny? And lets be realistic your from Chuckle City and I'm from The Falls we're a whole different league but we're just as good as each other in so many ways. And your right, I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I could have any girl I wanted but I'd still choose you. I don't only care about myself I care about you. And didn't your mom ever tell you when a boy picks on you it means they like you, and all this scares me. Ok"

Sonny just stared at him, amazed. Had he really just said all that? Scared? What off? She hadn't realised she's voiced her thoughts until she heard his reply

"It scares me because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love with someone. Falling in love with you means giving you the chance to break my heart."

He didn't sound hurt anymore, just defeated. He sank into the nearest chair as if all the air had been knocked from his longs.

She knelt in front of him, confident in what she was about to do. She put one finger under his chin and lifted his head so that he was looking directly at her

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you're right. I'm defiantly in love"

And she kissed him.


End file.
